


Until the Last Moment

by I_Ship_The_Moon_And_The_Sun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-drama CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_The_Moon_And_The_Sun/pseuds/I_Ship_The_Moon_And_The_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas Eve, the night Mink had planned to ask for Aoba's hand in marriage. They were suppose to go to a nice restaurant, and spend a romantic evening out in the nearby town. That is, until a blinding blizzard hit their area two days earlier then predicted.</p>
<p>Will Mink be able to improvise another plan while still keeping everything a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic that I wrote as a gift for the 2015 DRAMAtical Secret Santa, for my giftee paper-bag-with-a-blush. 
> 
> I'm so so sorry that this is late! I had a family emergency come up, so posting this was delayed. But it's up now, and I hope that you enjoy this! Written in your preferred genre and with you in mind!
> 
> The Engagement Ring: http://www.zales.com/product/index.jsp?productId=12210931&camp=SEM_GooglePLA&allowPop=no&ci_src=17588969&ci_sku=12210931&kcid=e9e8d95f-c4ff-440b-b3fe-c37af72b7918&gclid=CjwKEAiAtf6zBRDS0oCLrL37gFUSJACr2JYb4R8qXBPQs0t4OYA56egN51w2l4v3Jaolot8I4D5h3BoCk3fw_wcB
> 
> (Special thanks to that certain group chat out there that read this for me before posting <3)

Christmas had always been an important time for the Seragaki family. It was one of the only days of the year when both Aoba and his grandmother had no work to do and were able to spend time with each other and their friends, opening gifts and simply connecting with the people they love and cherish deeply. Coming from Japan, this is what Christmas has always meant to Aoba: a time to spread happiness to everyone around you, especially your loved ones.

This was going to be his third Christmas spent without his family, as he was currently residing in America with his lover Mink. Just a few weeks earlier, Aoba had flown to Japan where he visited his grandmother and friends for about a week and celebrated an 'early' Christmas with them. He'd been visiting them about once or twice a year now, usually during the holiday season, but sometimes he came during the summertime for a week or two with Mink. Aoba really didn't mind that he was spending another Christmas away from them, he had seen them earlier so he was content with just video-chatting with everyone on Christmas morning.

Unfortunately, it looked like their video chatting might be delayed, for the impending blizzard the forecast predicted a mere week ago had finally arrived to their area. According to the forecast, the blizzard would hit the forest they lived in and a couple of towns nearby for about a week. It was also mentioned that there was suppose to be an estimate of about ten feet of snow, and maybe more if the storm carried out past January 1st. However, the blizzard was suppose to arrive the day after Christmas, not Christmas Eve!

Aoba himself was actually really excited about the snow, as he always was. Every Winter Aoba loved playing and rolling around in the fresh fallen snow, even if the snow piles tend to tower higher than their front door. It rarely snowed in Japan, so those few months of heavy snow were practically a blessing for him. Mink was definitely more calm about the snow, as he'd lived with it his entire life. But tonight he was actually quite frustrated with the snowy weather as it only faltered what he had planned for that Christmas Eve.

For months now, Mink had been planning something extremely special, something he knew Aoba had been waiting to be brought up. These three years had been some of the most peaceful and joyous years he'd ever experienced. Well, besides those years with his family, of course. More than anything, Mink had wanted to start a family, and tonight was the night he'd take that first big step. Tonight, he was going to get down on one knee and ask Aoba for his hand in marriage.

Mink would be lying if he tried to say that he wasn't nervous. During most of this entire process, he couldn't help but be extremely doubtful of himself, which was contradicting with the confidence he had just finally gained in himself. For instance, when Mink visited to the local jeweler to pick out a ring, it took him about an hour just to pick the one he wanted. He wanted the gem to be blue, of course, but he also wanted something that he could see Aoba glowing in. He knew he was only fussing over trivial matters, but still he wanted this proposal to be absolutely perfect. After all, that is the only kind of treatment Aoba deserves, one that is focused solely on his happiness. Basically, the opposite of how he treated him 4 years ago. He still found it hard to forget, but honestly he was trying his best to treat Aoba the way he deserved to be treated.

Because of the snow, half of his plan had already blown out the window. Mink had made a reservation in a restaurant the next town over, but obviously it was cancelled due to the weather. The two of them had gone out and bought plenty of food earlier, however, so he was able to make them a delicious homemade meal after flipping through a couple of inherited recipe books. Of course, it wasn't as fancy as a turkey dinner at a nice restaurant, but it was still quite wonderful. Cooking was definitely something two of them enjoyed doing together, especially cooking some of those old recipes. Most of the recipes in the books were creations passed down generation to generation. Aoba himself had used the books on his own a couple of times, but that was only during special occasions such as birthdays and anniversaries.

After a wonderful chicken dinner with just a splash of red wine, Aoba took two cinnamon buns from a batch he made that very morning and warmed them up in the oven. While he waited for the buns to heat up, he took two tall glasses from an upper cabinet and poured them some milk. With glasses of milk and cinnamon buns in hand (once they were warm), the two settled down before the fireplace and curled up in each other's arms.

Resting right in front of the fire on the plush carpet, Ren and Tori (now named Huracan) were curled up to each other as well. They had been for quite a while now, not quite on sleep mode but simply resting and listening to their masters speak to each other. The two lovers simply stayed in silence for a while, eating their cinnamon buns and drinking their milk. The occasional crackle of the fire sounded throughout the quiet room, a piece of wood occasionally shifted as well, causing a burst of ash to blow up into the air. Along with the fire crackling, the howl of the powerful wind outside sounded, causing the house to creak. Aoba watched the flames dance, not noticing how Mink's brow was furrowed and how restless he looked. And he wouldn't have noticed either, if he hadn't wiggled away from Mink's grasp and sat up.

"Hey, Mink?" He called out to his lover sleepily, eyes fluttering as he tried to adjust his eyes to the dark setting. After looking into a bright light for such a long time, his vision was blurred ever so slightly, so he could not see Mink's face clearly.

"What is it?" He tried to mask his nervousness behind his voice, glancing to Tori and Ren who now had their heads raised and were gazing towards the two.

They were the only ones who knew about Mink's plan, and actually had key roles during the entire process. Ren had helped Mink pick out the ring while Tori helped Mink plan when and how he was going to pop the question. Without them, this whole thing probably wouldn't have been kept a surprise.

"Can we open presents now?" Aoba rubbed his eyes and yawned shortly after, stumbling to his feet and slowly heading towards the vast, luminous tree with a cornucopia of gifts beneath it.

Normally, they didn't have so many gifts under the tree. But this year, Aoba had been in dire need of some new clothing and Mink needed new gardening tools and various kitchenware. They'd both burned through quite a lot of their stuff in the duration of the year, since some of Aoba's clothes came with him from Japan and most of Mink's tools and kitchenware were over a decade old. They were all worn out, and needed to be replaced. So, the opportunity to replace everything was taken, as told by the abundance of gifts beneath their tree. And of course, they got a few things for their allmates, as they did every year.

"Yes." He yawned and slowly rose to his feet, pausing to straighten his back for a couple of seconds before heading over towards his excited boyfriend.

"Great!" Aoba grinned brightly and knelt down, grabbing a shoe box sized box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper and topped with a golden bow.

"I want you to open yours first!" He admitted shortly after, practically glowing with enthusiasm and anticipation.

Every Christmas Eve they'd spent together so far, the two of them did this 'tradition' of sorts where they each grabbed one Christmas gift from under the tree and had the other open it. Once they both had opened one gift, they would go to bed early and open up the rest of their gifts in the morning. Usually, Aoba was the first to open his gift. But this year Aoba wanted Mink to open his first, since he'd spent many long hours crafting and perfecting this certain gift and couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Mm.. Alright." He gazed to the box curiously, the thought of what was inside distracting him from how nervous he actually was.

Mink really didn't care who opened their gift first, as they'd both be just as surprised and gleeful in the end. However, he secretly was extremely grateful that he was going first, for it gave him some extra time to compose himself and get his thoughts all sorted out. He certainly didn't want to get stuck on any words..

"Great!" A grin brightened his features even further as he shoved the gift into Mink's arms, running back over to the couch and settling down on the cushions hurriedly.

Mink shook his head absentmindedly, the hint of a smile curling at the corners of his lips as he stalked over to the couch as well and sat beside his lover. After they had both settled down, the allmates quickly got up and scurried to them. Tori flew up and perched on Mink's shoulder while Ren jumped up and curled into Aoba's lap. The two exchanged a quick, loving glance before Mink gripped the lid of the box, cautiously lifting it and setting it onto the table in front of them. He paused for a second, taking a moment to glance towards his lover again, who was smiling as if encouraging him to keep going. Finally, after a small pause, his hands reached into the box, pushing aside the piles of tissue paper squished into the tiny space. He finally found an item buried within the who-knows-how-many layers of paper and pulled it out carefully.

In his hands rested a dream catcher about the size of his hand, maybe a tiny bit smaller. By the looks of it, it seemed like Aoba had put in hours of effort to make the lacing and wires tight enough while still managing to look even. Some dark brown beads were woven within the web as well, along with 6 speckled feathers hanging down from the looped wire. It was far from something you could go and make a profit off of, but it was still extremely beautiful and special, for it was made by Aoba for Mink.

"Well... do you like it?" With a nervous tone in his voice, he glanced down towards the floor anxiously, somewhat discouraged by Mink's blank reaction. "I... I worked really hard on it, and I used all the techniques that you taught me-"

Aoba was interrupted by Mink suddenly... hugging him? He was surprised, to say the least, for he really didn't expect Mink to go and hug him after being given such a simple gift. Well, simple to him at least. Because of Mink's sudden movements, Tori flew upwards and landed down on the arm of the couch, ruffling his feathers as he watched the tender moment between the two.

"It's beautiful.. Thank you." Mink gripped onto Aoba's small frame, simply holding him close for about a minute or two. Those brief minutes felt like hours to Aoba as he also hugged him close, resting his head against Mink's chest. From where he had pressed his ear, he could hear his heartbeat.. which had always calmed him down when he was extremely upset or stressed. It reminded him that Mink was alive and here with him; here to stay by his side.

Eventually, Mink let go of his lover's small form, his gaze gentle as he gently placed the dream catcher back in the shoe box. He didn't want it to get broken.. especially if Aoba's reaction to his gift was strong. He'd decide where to hang it up later.

"I'm so glad you like it.." Aoba sighed in relief, just glad all together that Mink wasn't too judgmental of his craftsmanship.

"Why wouldn't I?"

There was a silence now. Aoba's gaze shifted from Mink to the tree, his fingers tapping against his legs as he thought about which gift Mink would possibly pick from the cornucopia of gifts. The howling of the wind and the occasional shifting of Ren and Tori were the only sounds evident through the thick silence. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Mink spoke again after noticing how he kept glancing towards the gifts.

"My gift for you tonight isn't under the tree."

"Ehhhh??" Aoba's eyes widened in surprise as his thoughts were interrupted. What?? Then what could it be, if it wasn't under the tree?

A deep chuckle left Mink's lips at Aoba's reaction. God.. he was too adorable for his own good. His chuckle barely lasted, however, for it ended just as quickly as it had started.

"Aoba.." He paused once and took a second to think about what he was going to say next. "Do you remember that morning when we were on the cliff? When I said that you released my soul from 'death', that my next trip starts here with you?"

Aoba narrowed his eyes as he thought back to that moment. Of course he remembered.. How could he forget? Even though three years have passed, he still never forget the words they exchanged on the cliff that early spring morning.

"Of course I do! You came here with me to mark the start of your second trip, with me by your side."

"Right." He agreed, taking another pause to think about what he was going to say next. This time, however, the pause was even longer than the last. Even though he knew neither of them would forget that day, he still felt the need to ask, to be confirmed that Aoba indeed remembered that day.

The thick silence was only interrupted by the occasional creaking of the house and the howl of the wind outside, as it would for the rest of the night. The allmates ears were perked as they listened for when Mink would speak again.

"That was the last and only time we had a milestone, a day that neither of us would forget.. for it brought us closer and marked an important moment in both of our lives." There came another pause, this time much much longer than the last. Aoba simply sat in the heavy silence, his expression surprisingly serious as he waited for Mink to continue. Finally, that moment came, after a long time of them simply staring at each other.

"I'd like to create another milestone and another big step in our journey. It's been three years... perhaps I should have done this earlier. But.." He paused again, but not for long before he finally got up and knelt down on one knee. By this simple gesture, Aoba knew what was coming as soon as his knee had touched the floor.

"Mink...!!" Aoba exclaimed, his voice croaking as tears immediately dampened his eyes and threatened to stream down his face. He was completely surprised and couldn't believe that this was happening. His hand immediately went up to cover his mouth as he looked down in complete surprise.

"Aoba..." He took a breath and looked straight into his hazel orbs with a new found confidence. "I want to start a family with you. I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you... I want to stay by your side until the last moment."

He paused once more, but this time it was to pull a miniature red box out of his shirt pocket. As soon as the box came into sight, Aoba let out another sob, now unable to hold back the tears now streaming down his cheeks. The hand covering his mouth gripped tighter now, his cheeks now being squished by his fingers pressing against his skin.

"Aoba Seragaki..." He opened the box with his free hand and looked straight into his boyfriend's now red and puffy eyes. "Will you marry m-"

Before Mink could even finish his sentence, Aoba had jumped into his arms and was now sobbing in happiness. Thankfully Ren had moved out of his lap before he had jumped up, otherwise he would have gone flying across the room.

"Yes!!!! Yes I will!!!" He practically screeched, trapping Mink into a tight embrace. A lot of stress was finally taken off of Mink's shoulders, all of his worries practically blew out the window as he wrapped his arms around Aoba as well, simply holding him in his tight grip.

"Give me your hand." Mink said after they'd laid in each other's arms for a long time, his own hand outstretching towards his now fiance. Aoba sniffed and nodded, wiping his cheeks with his right hand before placing his left hand into his lover's grip.

Mink removed the ring from the box carefully, slowly slipping the ring onto Aoba's ring finger. A perfect fit of course, courtesy of Ren.

"Mink.. It's beautiful.." He cooed, turning his hand as he admired the blue gem and diamonds sparkle in the light from the fire. This was like a fairy tale almost, a dream come true.. he still couldn't believe his was happening. "Thank you so much.."

"Of course.." He leaned in slowly, closing the space between them as his gold orbs stared deeply into Aoba's hazel orbs.

"Merry Christmas, Aoba."

"Merry Christmas, Mink. And may we have more to come." He smiled and finally closed the space completely, pressing his lips against Mink's for a gentle kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men stumbled towards their bedroom, their kisses had became more heated as the hour passed, and the two allmates certainly didn't want to interrupt to congratulate them or anything. They could do that later..

Aoba let out a moan as Mink's hand finally reached downwards, the door slamming shut behind them and muffling any sort of noise they might make in the next few hours. The allmates simply sat in silence, watching the once lively fire die out slowly.

"He got all worried for nothing." Tori finally commented, looking down to Ren who nodded in agreement. This was the first time they'd spoken all night.

"Indeed.. I told him Aoba would love the ring. And look at what they're doing now."


End file.
